Viaje familiar al infierno
by CarXx
Summary: Bra y Goten quieren ver a sus abuelos en el infierno, pero no van solo, ¿quienes los acompañaran?. Reedicion del cap 1.
1. nuestro deseo, ir al infierno

**Disclaimer: ****_los personajes no me pertenecen son de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos tendrían algunos más protagonismo_**_**.**_

_Bra: 16, aspecto como Bulma en dragón ball con el cabello de ella misma sin la bincha, sabe volar convertirse en saiyajin, y sentir y ocultar el ki_

_Goten: 27, como ya estaba en el final de dragon ball z_

_Goku: como en dragón ball z el final_

_Vegeta: como en la saga de boo_

_Bulma: como el dragón ball z el principio de la saga de boo_

_Todos los demás igual que cuando se murieron, en la saga de boo. Aquí no se toma en cuenta gt y Bulma tiene el aspecto si o si de la saga de boo (solo aclaro, jaj XD)_

**Viaje familiar al infierno**

En la montaña paoz se encontraba nuestra querida princesa saiyajin buscando al joven Son

- ¡Goten, Goten! - grito Bra mientras trataba de localizar su ki

- ¡BRA! - grito Goten mientras aparecía sorpresivamente detrás de ella

- ¡IDIOTA, ME ASUSTASTE! - dijo ella indignada mientras golpeaba a Goten en la cabeza

- lo siento, ¿qué querías? - dijo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- tengo un trato - dijo ella con mirada maléfica obviamente heredada de su padre

- Bra, me asustas - dijo Goten intimidado por la mirada de su casi novia

- tú quieres conocer a tu abuelo, ¿no? - dijo Bra confiada

- sí, ¿por qué? - dijo Goten aun confundido (como su padre)

- ¿qué dices si vamos al infierno a visitarlos? - dijo Bra muy emocionada

- ¡QUEE! ¿ESTAS LOCA? - dijo Goten con los ojos fuera de órbita y muy asustado por la idea de Bra

- claro que no, pero en verdad quiero conocerlo - dijo Bra con cara de cachorrito la que servía hasta con su padre

- a no, no me hagas esa cara, no lo conseguirás - dijo Goten cruzado de brazos

- está bien yo solo pensé que - dijo Bra mientras se le veían los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar

- ah, está bien - dijo Goten resignado

- gracias - dijo Bra mientras besaba la mejilla de Goten

- ¿qué haremos para ir? - dijo Goten aun sonrojado

- le sacaremos el radar a mi madre y le pediremos el deseo a shenlong - dijo Bra muy segura

-está bien, vamos - dijo Goten mientras se aproximaban a volar hasta la corp. Capsula seguido por Bra

**Corp. Capsula, 9:30 am**

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo aterrizaron en la Corp. Capsula, pero no se habían dado cuenta que Vegeta los observaba curioso desde su Cámara de gravedad.

- bien Goten yo voy a buscar el radar tu espérame, está bien - dijo Bra mientras se acercaba a Goten

- sí, claro - respondió Goten mientras Bra le giña un ojo y entra en la corp. capsula rápidamente, ya que sabía dónde podía estar

**Habitación de Bulma y Vegeta, 10:00 am**

Después de ya haber buscado en casi todos los lugares posibles se le ocurrió dirigirse a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.

- ¡aquí esta! - dijo Bra mientras sostenía el radar en su mano, se acomodaba y salía corriendo para encontrarse con Goten

**Corp. Capsula, 10:15 am**

Ya casi una hora había pasado desde que Bra entro y Goten iba perdiendo las esperanzas de que lo encuentre, pero a la vez le aliviaba eso. Cuando Bra llego y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- mira - dijo Bra sonriente mostrándole el radar

- ¡bien lo tienes! - dijo Goten emocionado

- ¡vamos! - dijo Bra alzaban vuelo para buscar las esferas

**Cámara de gravedad, 10:16 am**

-¿que estarán tramando? - dijo Vegeta pensativo al ver que su hija se iba con el radar y acompañado del hijo de su rival, cuando de pronto apareció Goku.

- hola vegeta, ¿vamos a entrenar? - dijo Goku sonriente en posición de lucha

- ahora no Kakaroto - dijo Vegeta aun meditando la situación

- ¿no, porque? - dijo Goku confundido (de tal palo tal astilla, de tal Goku sale un Goten jaja, re tonto)

- Bra y el gusano de tu hijo buscan las esferas del dragón - dijo Vegeta pensando para que podía ser

- será mejor seguirlos - dijo Goku y ambos se aproximaron a volar

**Bosque, 11:20 am**

Luego de una hora de búsqueda al fin habían encontrado todas las esferas

- shenlong aparece y cumple nuestros deseos- dijo Bra e inmediatamente apareció el dragón eterno

- ¿díganme cuál es su deseo? - dijo shenlog

- deseo que Goten... - en ese momento fue interrumpida

- ¡Bra! - dijo vegeta aterrizando

- sr. Vegeta - dijo Goten y al lado del apareció Goku

- sr. Goku -dijo Bra algo asustada

- ¡digan! , ¿Cuál es su deseo?- dijo shenlong ya de mal humor

- así, que mi papa, el señor Vegeta, Bra y yo viajemos al infierno - finalizo Goten cerrando los ojos

- su deseo se ha cumplido debo irme- finalizo el dragón volviendo a las esferas y esparciéndolas por la tierra

- ¡que farsa! - dijo Bra enfadada cruzándose de brazos

- ¿qué le pidieron? - interrumpió Vegeta, pero aparecieron en un lugar lleno de tierra quemada, volcanes y lagos con lava

-¿este es el infierno?- pregunto Bra asombrada

- ¡¿QUE LE PIDIERON IR AL INFIERNO Y NOS ARRASTRARON CON USTEDES?!- dijo Vegeta indignado

- es que jejje, no queríamos que se preocupen - dijo Goten mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta vegeta lo tenía levantado del cuello

- ¡TE MATARE!- dijo Vegeta indignado con una esfera de energía en su mano

- no papa, déjalo la idea fue mía - dijo Bra

-hmp, ¡vamos! - dijo Vegeta

- claro a mi hijo lo quisiste matar y a Bra no le dijiste nada - dijo Goku enojado mientras recibía una mirada fulmínate de Bra

- ¡bueno! ¿Vamos dónde quiero? - dijo Bra emocionada desplazando sus brazos

- ¿a dónde es ese lugar? - dijo Vegeta mientras alzaba una ceja

- yo quería conocer a mi abuelo y em...- dijo Goten muy nervioso

- ¡¿qué, para esa idiotez nos trajeron?! - dijo Vegeta mientras levantaba por el cuello a Goten

- ¡tranquillo vegeta!, busquemos la salida - dijo Goku muy tranquilo, mientras Vegeta se resignaba a bajar a Goten

- hpm - dijo Vegeta mientras seguía a Goku

Luego de 10 m terrestres recorriendo el infierno pararon en una roca cerca de muchos personajes conocidos entre ellos: Raditz, Napa y Turles junto con gran cantidad de saiyajin

- Raditz, ¿que ese no es Kakaroto? – le dijo Turles a Raditz señalando a los recién llegados

- si pero que hace en el infierno y acompañado de ¡vegeta! - dijo Raditz asombrado

- no solo vegeta también hay dos más que los acompañan - dijo confundido Napa (oh! que sorprendente)

- ¡vamos! - dijo Turles y se aproximaron a donde estaban nuestros héroes

- hola - dijo Turles aterrizando frente a Bra

- Kakaroto, príncipe Vegeta, que sorpresa - dijo Raditz

- ¿qué quieren? - dijo Goku protegiendo a Bra y Goten junto con vegeta

- nada solo saber que hacen aquí - dijo Turles mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Bra y Goten

- no les incumbe - dijo Bra con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, sorprendiendo a los otros tres saiyajin por su actitud

- ¿quiénes son estos jóvenes? - dijo Napa mirándolos con indiferencia y curiosidad

- Bra Brief y Goten Son, ¿ustedes?- dijo Bra de la misma forma que antes

- Napa, Raditz y Turles - dijo Goku señalando a cada uno

- Kakaroto, ¿quiénes son ellos? - dijo Raditz

- ya les dijimos cabezas huecas - dijo Bra ya cansada

- "_me parece familiar esta muchacha" - pensó Napa_

- él es mi hijo Goten - dijo Goku

- tu hijo, ¿y está linda muchacha? - dijo Raditz acercándose más a Bra

- ¡MI HIJA IDIOTA! - dijo Vegeta ya exaltado

- ¡VEGETA TIENE UNA HIJA! - dijeron los tres al unísono

- ¡que! ¿Tan sorprendente es? - dijo Bra

- un poco - dijo Napa

- ¿quién fue la desafortunada? - dijo Turles

- ¡desafortunada!, ¡PARA QUE SEPAN MI PAPA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE USTEDES IDIOTAS DESEREBRADOS! - dijo Bra indignada

- ¡es hija de Vegeta! - dijeron al unísono Napa y Raditz con cara anime

- hpm - fue la respuesta de Vegeta

- bueno, ¿y que los trae por aquí? - dijo Napa

- las esferas del dragón - dijo Goten mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía

- ¡SI Y TODAVIA NO ME EXPLICARON QUE QUERIAN EN ESTE ESTUPIDO LUGAR! - dijo vegeta enfadadísimo

- tranquillo, les preguntaremos - dijo Goku muy tranquillo (¬¬ como siempre) ignorando la respuesta de Vegeta

- está bien preguntare, idiotas ¿vieron a Bardock y al Rey Vegeta? - dijo el último en voz baja Bra

- si estaban en la sección 4 del infierno - dijo Napa mientras seguía pensando (0.o napa pensando, ni yo me lo había creído)

- está bien, ¡vamos! - dijo Bra alejándose seguida por Goten y su padre

- valla, Vegeta tiene una hija muy linda por cierto jaja - dijo Raditz con mirada picara

- si muy linda, ¿qué les parece si no se vamos a buscarla cuando se aleje de Vegeta? - dijo Turles

- una linda venganza - dijo Napa frotándose las manos y sonriendo maléficamente

- hola amigos, sigo aquí y le diré a Vegeta - dijo Goku tranquilamente

- no, no le digas - dijo Napa rogando

- está bien, igual Bra no necesita ayuda es muy fuerte y Goten no se va a alejar de ella - dijo Goku confiado

- ¿Goten? a si el mocoso, ¿que salen? jaajj - dijo Raditz, mientras reía

- emm, no que Vegeta sepa - dijo Goku nervios

- tu hijo tiene buen gusto Kakaroto y poco tiempo de vida – dijo Turles riéndose

- bueno adiós, espérenme - dijo Goku yéndose

**Llegando a la sección cuatro del infierno**

- tu padre se está tardando mucho Goten - dijo Bra con cara de disgusto

- si lo sé - dijo Goten un poco dudoso

- espérenme - dijo Goku volando más rápido llamando la atención de sus compañeros

- Kakaroto rápido ya casi llegamos -dijo Vegeta preparándose para aterrizar

**Sección cuatro del infierno**

Al fin habían llegado a la sección cuatro del infierno y al verlo aterrizaron todos, menos Goku (que puntual)

- no es muy distinta- dijo Bra inconforme

- no, es todo igual - dijo Goten mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reia

- ¿quiénes son? - dijo un hombre de cabellos alborotados una cicatriz, pero fue interrumpido por Goku que estaba aterrizando

- hola – dijo Goku saludando animadamente

- ¿Kakaroto, eres tú?- dijo Bardock entre asombrado y feliz

-¿sí?, así me dice Vegeta y los demás saiyajines -dijo Goku confundido, más de lo habitual

- yo soy Bardock, tu padre - dijo en tono serio pero con movedor (wuwuua)

- hola - dijo Goku tranquillo

- _" que idiota pero bueno "_ - pensó Bardock - ¿quiénes son ellos?- Dijo Bardock mientras señalaba a los demás

- a él es Goten, mi hijo - dijo Goku tranquillo

- hola - dijo Goten saludando tranquilamente

- ¿tengo un nieto? - dijo Bardock muy sorprendido

- no dos, ¿porque? - dijo Goku extrañado

- ¿y son fuerte? - pregunto Bardock un poco exaltado

- Goten, ¡ya! - y ambos se transformaron en súper saiyajin, Goten fase dos y Goku fase 3

- guau - dijo Bardock

- ¿y ellos? Rey Vegeta es usted- señalando a Vegeta y Bra, pero mirando a Vegeta

- no soy el príncipe Vegeta - dijo con egocentrismo

- ¿y la muchacha? - dijo acercándose a Bra

- ¡es mi hija gusano! - dijo Vegeta a punto de estallar pero con voz dura

- tranquillo papa, Bra Brief - dijo Bra guiñándole el ojo, por mala suerte Vegeta y Goten notaron, Bardock se sonrojo un poco

- ¡vamos! - dijo vegeta tratando de reprimir el enojo

-¡NO! - dijo Bra

- ¿por qué?- dijo Goten un poco celoso

- le tenemos que preguntar, no por nada vinimos - dijo Bra mientras rodaba los ojos

- cierto, ¿cómo llegaron?- pregunto Bardock extrañado

- ah es una historia larga, en la tierra hay unas esferas del dragón, con ellas Goten y yo pedimos ir al infierno para conocer a nuestros abuelos - dijo Bra al darse cuenta de su error

- ¡QUE PARA ESO VINIERON! - dijo Vegeta exaltado

- si papa lo siento - dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito a los cuales vegeta reacciono calmado, sorprendiendo a Goten, Goku y Bardock

- guau lo tiene dominado - dijeron al unísono - "_pero con esos ojos como no"- pensaron Bardock y Goten, reaccionando se miraron como si se leyeran la mente_

- suficiente, vamos a buscar al Rey Vegeta - dijo Bra autoritaria (¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?)

- no hace falta - dijo un hombre de estatura un poco más que la de Vegeta, pelo en forma de flama y barba

- Rey Vegeta - dijo Bardock con una reverencia

- padre - dijo Vegeta algo sorprendido

- ¿qué hacen aquí, ya te moriste Vegeta? - dijo el Rey sarcástico

- dos veces, pero esta no es la ocasión -dijo Vegeta indiferente cruzado de brazos

- yo contestare tu pregunta, desee ir al infierno a ver a mi abuelo y el de Goten - dijo Bra cruzada de brazos cosa que sorprendió al rey vegeta, ya que le parecía familiar - pero este idiota se le olvidó decir que solo por un día - dijo Bra mirando a Goten de mala manera

- ¿quién es tu abuelo y el del gusano ese? - dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras se dirigía a Bra

- hola soy Goten hijo de Goku o como le dicen Kakaroto y mi abuelo es Bardock - dijo Goten sonriente

- ¿el tuyo mocosa? - dijo interrogante el rey

- tú, ¿sorprendido? - dijo Bra segura

- ¿tu papa es vegeta? - dijo sorprendido (¿cómo Bra supo eso? solo hay una explicación lógica, BRUJA!)

- claro, ¿tan sorprendente resulta?, es la tercera vez en el día que me lo dicen- dijo Bra mientras se acercaba a su padre y se acomodaba en el hombro, dejando atónito al Rey Vegeta y Bardock

**_Este fic comenzó para entretenerme, lo leí y me gusto, en realidad para reírme del fracaso que hice, aunque es una pavada y si quieren algo serio no lo lean, le arregle las faltas de ortografía y sin darme cuenta ya tenía el primer capítulo de este enorme desastre. Es mi segundo fic espero guste y escriban review los necesitare mucho, saludos les manda CarXx_**


	2. Conflictos interfamiliar

_**Todos los derechos son de Akira Toriyama y socios. Espero les guste, muchos saludos**_. _**De todos modos si no les gusta la tengo que seguir no quiero dejar nada incompleto, jaja. Dejen review se los suplico, los necesitare y mucho  
**_

**Conflictos interfamiliares**

Luego de salir del trance por lo último visto (tan impresionante es que vegeta se deje abrasar por alguien, todos: ¡sí!, ¬¬ idiotas, todo les causa un trauma)

- bueno ahora que ya los vieron busquemos la salida - interrumpió vegeta saliendo de tema

- si - dijo Goku sonriente

- pero yo quería quedarme un tiempo con mi abuelo - dijo Goten desanimado

- _" soy muy joven para que me diga abuelo"_ - pensó Bardock con molestia en su rostro

- lo se Goten, pero Milk me va a matar si sabe que estuviste en el infierno y no le avisase, ¿ustedes no saben cómo salir? - pregunto el estúpido de Kakaroto con cara de preocupación, ya que la arpía de su esposa lo mataría, el príncipe saiyajin:_" ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea tardar un poco más" - dije, perdón dijo el guerrero más fuerte_ (los personajes ya se creen los dueños de este fic me quitan la narración)

- "_que estúpido"_ - pensó Bra rodando los ojos para proseguir a hablarle - sr. Goku no cree que si supieran ya se hubiesen ido - dijo Bra teniendo un poco de paciencia

- eso es cierto papa, ¿sino porque se quedarían? - dijo Goten dándole la razón a su casi novia Bra

**INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE TEXTO: VEGETA Y ESCRITORA**

**- como dijiste casi no.. via - dijo vegeta muy furioso (dios!, sino fuera porque es de mis personajes favoritos lo mataría, umm, no concéntrate)**

**- no como crees - dije para tranquilizarlo - espera un momento, ¿cómo leíste eso? - le dije de forma interrogadora**

**- ehh... yo... bueno - dijo entrecortando (ja ja ja, se cree que me puede ocultar algo, no por mucho) - **_**" si sabe que se leer la mente"**_** - pensó nervioso bueno no tanto**

**- ¿quien te hiso leer la mente?, ¡CONFIESA! - dije amenazadora **

**-está bien fue la bruja enana con la bola de cristal - respondió de mala gana vegeta**

**- ¿Uranai baba? - pregunte sorprendida, quien se creía ella, esperen ella me puede ayudar**

**- sí, ella, ¿espera en que te puede ayudar? - pregunto intrigado mientras levantaba la ceja**

**- en nada - dije nerviosa - **_**" ella puede ayudarme a sacarlos del infierno, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?" - pensé alegre**_

_**- **_**¡QUEE! ¿Pensabas dejarnos aquí?- dijo alterado **

**- tú lo tendrías que saber después de todo lees la mente - dije astuta, jajá jaque mate, ¿o no? (uff casi no salgo)**

**- hpm - bufo mientras refunfuñaba, si jaque mate, jaja **

**-"**_**al menos se olvidó de Bra y Goten" -**_** pensé tranquilla**

**- es cierto lo había olvidado, ¡SI TE ATREVES A HACER ESO TE HARE PEDASOS Y TE QUEDARAS CON UN PERSONAJE MENOS! - dijo vegeta alteradísimo (¡demonios!, olvide que lee mentes, mejor me voy)**

**VOLVEMOS AL FIC**

- no lo sé, tal vez le gustaba estar aquí - dijo Goku muy sonriente respecto al tema anterior

- si papa como digas - dijo Goten resignado

- yo sé cómo salir de aquí - dijo vegeta muy confiado y triunfante (presumido ¬¬)

- ¡AL FIN USAS LA CABEZA PARA ALGO! - dijo el rey vegeta en voz alta y en forma de regaño

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo vegeta enfadado pero dándose cuenta de su error

- que no la usaste cuando tuviste dos hijos con esa terrícola, ni tampoco cuando te volviste débil - dijo el rey vegeta (me dan ganas de partirle la cara)

- ¡débil!, ¡DEBIL! soy más fuerte que tu - dijo vegeta lleno de furia

- ¡NI TU TE LO CREES! - dijo el rey enojado pero con cara triunfal

- ¡AH, SI! - dijo mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin fase 2 - ahora hazlo tú, oh cierto no puedes, ahjaja - se burló vegeta mientras se tomaba el estómago y continuaba riendo

- ¡AH... YO!, hpm - dijo el rey mientras se sentaba derrotado

- jajaja- continuo riendo vegeta mientras todos tenían una gota en su cabeza (advierto que riendo al estilo vegeta)

- bien continua, ¿cuál era tu idea papa? - dice Bra mientras vegeta para de reír y pone su cara de presumido

- mi idea es buscara a Uranai baba y decirle que no devuelva a la tierra - dice vegeta con la misma cara de yo lo es todo (creído, ¡ENSIMA ESA ERA MI IDEA!, me vengare en otro fic)

- ¡es cierto vegeta, eres un genio! - dijo goku mientras alavaba al roba ideas

- lo sé - dijo muy presumido este

- a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido vegeta, no sé cómo a ti si - dijo Goku igual de sonriente mientras vegeta le titilaba el ojo

- ¡¿ESTAS COMPARANDO MI INTELIGENCIA CON LA TUYA?! - grito vegeta explotando (¡que difícil que se enoje, es el tan calmado!)

- ¡bueno papa, PARA! - dijo Bra mientras alzaba la voz captando la atención de todos

- que respeto te tiene tu hija - dijo el rey vegeta sarcástico

- ¡CALLESE! - grito Bra mientras el rey refunfuñaba (amo esa palabra, aja)

- a usted también, ¿no rey vegeta? - dijo Goten burlón

- mocoso maleducado - dijo el rey a punto de golpearlo

- espere, fue Bra la que le grito - se excusó Goten mientras Bra le dio una mirada de muerte y el trago saliva, pero fueron interrumpidos por una risa

- ajajajjaja - rio Bardock

- ¿de qué te ríes gusano? - pregunto vegeta un tanto enojado ( jajajajaj un tanto)

- de que la niña los tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano - dijo Bardock mientras seguía riendo y veía que todos callaban, atrás del Bra a punto de explotar

- ! NIÑA, NIÑA!, ¿ A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑA IDIOTA?, ¡PARA QUE SEPAS TENGO 16! - grito Bra indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y maldecía (oh dios 16, lo lamento señora, sin ofender a nadie excepto a Bra)

- uh que carácter - dijo Bardock en voz baja

- dímelo a mi - dijeron vegeta y Goten al unísono

- ha – suspiro nervioso Bardock -_" y yo que pensaba que era muy linda para ser real, bueno tenía que tener algo malo" -_pensó Bardock mientras miraba a Bra quien estaba enojada en una esquina, hasta que detuve la escena y lo saque

**INTERRUPSION DE FIC: escritora- Bardock**

**- yo que tu no pienso nada referido con Bra - dije aconsejándole**

**- no, ¿porque? - pregunto Bardock incrédulo **

**- vegeta lee los pensamientos - dije mientras vi que estaba muy nervioso**

**- ¿el príncipe vegeta lee la mente? - dijo muy nervioso**

**- si - respondí nerviosa, no quería perder un personaje**

**- es decir que me escucho - dijo nerviosísimo**

**- si pero tranquillo no creo que te diga nada, solo mantente alerta de algún ataque - dije un tanto tranquilla**

**- está bien, uf - suspiro y yo lo lance de nuevo a la imagen tildada**

**VOLVEMOS AL FIC**

- ¡CUIDADOO! - dice Goten mientras ve un rayo de ki dirigirse a Bardock

- ah - dice Bardock mientras lo esquiva - por poco - dijo Bardock aliviado

- ¿de dónde vino eso? - dijo Goten vigilando el lugar

- tranquillo no es ninguna amenaza - dijo Goku tranquillo -_"para nosotros, Goten y mi papa, no creo que corran la misma suerte" -_pensó Goku nervioso fijándose que vegeta lo veía fijo

- bien hay que recorrer el infierno buscando a alguien que allá visto a Uranai baba - dijo Bra empezando a volar seguida por: vegeta, que la vigilaba como un halcón, Goku que vigilaba a vegeta, Goten vigilando a Bardock y al final el rey vegeta seguido por Bardock.

_**Bien espero que les guste este cap, lo hice para no decepcionar a nadie, si fuera por mí no lo hubiera hecho, pero admito que me divertí, espero les guste, dejen review, quiero saber si lo sigo.**_

_**Saludos CarXx**_


End file.
